Total Drama: The Second Generation
by invinciblewriter100
Summary: Another season! This time, it's the children of former players. OCs being accepted! Read and review, maybe submit a character :). SYOC, hope to see you reviewing! (No more OCs needed)
1. Chapter 2

**Apps So Far**

Girls

Dusk Wilkins (Cameron and Dawn)

Maya Williams (Scott and Courtney)

Mia Williams (Scott and Courtney)

Brittany Folley (Dakota and Topher)

Marcille Jones (Sammy and Noah)

Allison (Ezekiel and Beth)

Saraphine Black (Heather and someone not from the show)

Dianne Ambrose (Brigette and Geoff)

Esmeralda Burromuerto (Heather and Alejandro)

Elsa/Kayla Storm (adoptive daughter of Brick and Ella)

Alice (daughter of DJ and another woman)

Boys

Jason Anderson (Cody and Sierra)

Jordan Scallon (Mike and Zoey)

Jeff Scallon (Mike and Zoey)

Andy Taylor (Brick and Jo)

Drake Kennedy (Dave and Ella)

 **We're almost there! Just a few more guys and then we can start the story. I took out Jade, by the way. I hope you don't mind! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine**

The camera reveals Brittany posing and smiling, until Chris shoves her out of the way

 **You guys are on my mind**

We see Maya and Jordan talking and smiling, then Maya walks away blushing. Mia grins while watching this, and turns around in shock seeing Jeff. They walk away, eyeing one another.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

Jay is smiling and talking to Esmerelda, and she smiles and walks away. He feels a tap on his shoulder, blushing as he sees Dusk.

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Rodrick sighs watching Mia, and turns around walking away. Andy runs to comfort him, running like a soldier in war.

 **I wanna be famous**

Jason smiles happily as he watches Dianne and Drake have a quiet moment in the forest. Drake sees this and gets mad, hurling a knife just above Jason's head.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

Alice is in the kitchen, trying to help Chef cook. He pushes her away as she tries to touch his food.

 **So pack your bags cause I've already won**

Elsa is quietly playing guitar in the forest, with Chad watching her. Elsa looks around nervously.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

We see the camera zoom out nfrom the campfire, and then Jay is in the middle with Dusk next to him. They smile nervously at each other, then look away.

Episode 2, Part 1- Introductions

"Hello fans!" Chris stood at the dock of shame on Pahkitew Island. "It's been years since you saw your old favorites compete for one million dollars! Unfortunately, they've all gotten older and had children." He frowns, then perks up. "But! We've got those children here, fighting for the money!"

The first person to come into view was a brunette, wearing a red top and emerald earrings. "Esmerelda, daughter of Heather and Alejandro!"

"Hey..." Esmerelda walks to the end of the dock, smiling. "I hope I win."

Chris chuckled. "Just like your parents! You'll bring so much drama."

"I want to win fairly!" Esmerelda looked like she were going to scream at the host for assuming she was like her parents. "I'm not like them."

Chris saw that she looked nervous, and decided to tease her. "I bet they're really disappointed in you then!" She only looked away, not meeting his eye. The next campers walked to the dock. They wore white flowered tunics and different necklaces, one in pearls and the other with a dolphin necklace.

"Maya and Mia, daughters of Courtney and Scott!" Mia smirked. Her sister, on the other hand, looked kinder. "Are you gonna sue me if you don't win?"

Mia looked proud of the fact he said that, while Maya didn't do much. Maya turned her attention to a black instrument case. She lugged it with her., and walked to Esmerelda. "I'm Maya," she said, hoping to make a friend.

"Maya, come here." Mia waved her sister over. "She's the daughter of two of the most evil competitors on the show!"

Maya nodded. "I know, I know," and walked with Mia to the dock.

Two guys, one with pale skin and red hair and the other with darker skin and black hair, came out next. "Jeff and Jordan, sons of Mike and Zoey." Jeff looked evil, like he was ready to eliminate anybody and everybody. Jordan, the redhead, looked nicer. Jeff walked off, cursing under his breath and bringing his brother with him.

"I'm Jordan," Jordan said to Mia and Maya. Mia looked away, while Maya waved and smiled.

"I'm Maya."

"Cool to meet you."

 **Confessionals**

Mia: I'm finally here. Time to win! Even if I don't, Mom will totally sue Chris, so I'll win either way.

Jordan: Most people here seem nice. Maya seems to be the nicest person here so far. Maybe I'll make a new friend.

Jeff: I will win this season, you'll see. Nobody knows what I'm capable of.

 **End Confessionals**

After the brothers, a blond girl wearing a trendy pink and white outfit showed herself. "Brittany Folley has arrived," she announced.

"Brittany! I introduce you, not you!" Chris angrily watched the blond walk off, obviously mad at Chris. "She is the daughter of Dakota and Topher." Chris looked mad that he had to say it.

After Brittany, a guy with tanned skin and brown hair showed up. He was texting on his phone. "Jason, son of Cody and Sierra." Chris swiped the phone from him. He called out to Brittany, who was on her own phone, "No phones allowed!"

"Ugh!" She tossed the phone at him, just missing his head. Her eyes glowed red. Jason looked at her curiously, asking, "What's with your eyes?It's for my blog." Brittany smiled and said, "My mom was mutated, so..."

Since Jason had no phone, he wrote it down. He walked to Esmerelda. "Why are you not like your parents?"

Chris glared and said, "No talking during introductions!" The guy next to him nodded and held up a knife. He said, "Yeah, especially not during mine!"

Chris evilly grinned. "This is Drake, the son of Dave and Ella." He smirked at everyone's shocked faces. "Yep! Dude's practically a killer!"

 **Confessional**

Esmeralda: I guess I'm not the only one who's the opposite of my parents! It is a little surprising, though... *She starts to worry* I hope I didn't say anything wrong... I hate disappointing my mom and dad.

Drake: I will win this year! I loved their faces as I revealed myself. Pure shock! And anyway, if I don't win, I'll threaten to kill the winner. I have ways of controlling people... *Laughs evilly*

 **End Confessional**

 **Well! There's part 1 of the intros! I know my intro thingy didn't cover the whole song, I'm sorry. It had to be cut short. Anyway, I hope your OCs were all in character and PM me if they weren't! I'm sorry if they were. Baiiii! Next chapter will be out this week.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Continued From Part One**

Chris welcomed the next person, who wore a cap like his father's and looked like a survivalist. "This is Jay, Jasmine and Shawn's son!"

Jay smiled as he saw everyone. He said a quick hello to Jordan, and then saw Esmerelda standing by herself. "Hey."

"Oh,. Hi." She quickly smiled, then looked away.

"Why are you alone? Haven't you met someone?"

"Nobody wants to really talk to me."

Jay was about to ask something else, until Chris said, "Enough!" A girl stood next to him and she looked just as rude and evil as Drake. "If you didn't hear me, this is Geoff and Bridgette's daughter, Dianne!" He looked like he were about to burst.

Drake grinned. "Hey Dianne!" Dianne waved and walked over to him.

 **Confessional**

Dianne: Drake and I are dating. He got us to audition so the police wouldn't find us at home.

Jay: I'll probably be good at the survival challenges. I've grown up watching lots of survival TV shows.

 **End Confessional**

The next person was a guy this time. He wore a suit and seemed to know Chris well. Chris was smiling as he introduced the guy, and said, "This is Duncan and Courtney's son- my adopted son- Antonio." Antonio grinned and watched everyone who was already there.

A girl with a pastel pink streak in her hair stepped onto the dock next. She looked a bit shy. "I'm-" she began, until Chris cut her off. "I introduce you, Marcille!" The girl nodded. She smiled shyly as Chris said, "Marcille, Noah and Sammy's daughter!"

Maya started to talk to her, with Mia watching them from a distance. She didn't seem bothered by her sister talking to Marcille. She would have called Maya over to her, but looked up and saw a familiar face come towards the dock. He wore a make version of Gwen's outfit and had blue streaks in his hair.

"This is Rodrick, Trent and Gwen's son." Rodrick looked at Mia for a few seconds, then looked down and joined everyone. Of course, Jason was already there, asking questions like "How did your parents get together?" or "Can you play music?"

Rodrick ignored him and looked away. Jason shrugged and ran to the next person, who carried a guitar case and wore her hair like Elsa's. She waved and smiled, and looked startled at a few people. "This is the adoptive daughter of Brick and Ella, Elsa!"

Elsa joined everyone else, running to Antonio. "Hi!" she called.

"Hey Elsa."

 **Confessional**

Rodrick: Mia is- was- my girlfriend. But I kinda stopped noticing her, and she's manipualtive now because of me.

Marcille: I have a hard enough time at home, since Aunt Amy always raids the house. Chris will make life harder for me while I'm here.

Elsa: Antonio and I are good friends. I like to perform- not that I do- but when I want to, I always invite him.

 **End Confessional**

A girl walked over to them. Nobody saw her appear, and she started them once she was seen. Chris welcomed her. "Dusk, Cameron and Dawn's daughter." Dusk smiled, seeing everyone.

"Is this island real?" she asked. "Or fake?" Dusk reached over to see a squirrel, which proved itself to be a robot. "Oh..." she said as she walked towards the campers. Jay smiled after seeing her for a second, and looked away.

A girl playing a string instrument she'd brought from home showed up next. She smiled, and started to introduce herself. "I'm-" Chris attempted to interrupt, but thought of something and decided against it.

"I'm Allison, Ezekiel and Beth's daughter." She put the instrument down next to her. "Nice to meet you."

A few people smiled, others glared and a few didn't seem to care. Allison shrugged and then another girl showed up. She looked over everyone, then glared at Chris. "Don't you dare attempt to hurt them!" she said and walked to see everyone. Her eyes landed on Esmerelda, who looked away from her.

"Sara-" he began, but the girl cut him off. "Just Sara," she said.

"Sara, Heather's daughter."

She walked over to everyone, still suspicious of Chris. A girl with brown hair smiled and waved, and Chris introduced her. "Alice, DJ's daughter."

Jason called out again, "Are you a good cook like your father?" Alice blushed, not expecting it. "I guess so." She looked over everyone, offering smiles and having only a few people smile back.

A guy in black and red Jordans and black cargo shorts walked off, followed by a guy. "Andy, son of Brick and Jo, and Kevin, son of Duncan!"

Chris waved them towards the crowd already there, saying, "We're way behind schedule!" He pulled out a piece of paper. "Luckily we still have time to get into teams!" He ushered them to the bonfire pit. When I hear your name, come up here. Dusk, Andy, Elsa, Jason, Esmeralda, Jay, Allison, Alice, Jordan, and Rodrick!" They all walked to where Chris was standing. "You are the Roaring Lions!"

 **Confessional**

Esmerelda: It could be worse... at least Jay is here... I mean, he was the only one to talk to me.

Dusk: I wish I could read auras like my mom, but it skipped a generation. I want to know what my teammates think of me.

Jordan: Most people seem nice here... I think.

 **End Confessional**

"Maya, Mia, Brittany, Marcille, Saraphine, Antonio, Drake, Dianne, Jeff, Kevin!" They all had mixed reactions to teaming up with each other, but most were alright with it. Mia seemed happy to be with Maya.

You are the Flaming Eagles!" Jeff seemed happy with the name, while Brittany looked a little mad. Chris didn't seem to care and said, "No team switching. Got it?"

Most people nodded. Others looked actually angry about it. Chris led them to a opening in the forest. "You will all work together and find a way to the cabins! First team there will get to pick. They're down that way."

Jay looked happy to be working in the forest. "We should spilt up."

Jason countered, '"What if it's the first full team wins?"

"Well... I don't know."

Jordan simply said, "Split. We'll meet along the way." Everyone was a little shocked by his plan, but agreed. Dusk didn't want to go with someone who'd ruin trees and plants, and since Jay said he'd probably have to do it, she was against going with him. She went with Allison, who seems happy to work with her.

Esmerelda was a little shy, and mostly waited for someone to ask her to work with them. Jay quickly tapped her shoulder and asked, "Want to come with me?" She nodded and they went into the forest.

Everyone else on the Lions team split up: Jason and Alice, Andy and Elsa, and finally, Rodrick and Jordan. They went separate ways, talking as they went.

Meanwhile, on the Eagles, people were arguing. Mia said that everyone should go alone, which Brittany opposed. "What if we get trapped by... some... thing?"

Mia didn't seem to care. Jeff went on to say that he didn't care about how they went. Drake threatened to kill someone if they couldn't make a choice. He demanded they go in pairs. "The other team is doing it."

So it was: Drake and Dianne, Maya and Mia, Jeff and Sara, Antonio and Kevin, and Brittany and Marcille.

Dusk and Allison easily fell into conversation about music and their everyday lives. They seemed to easily get along. "So how is your home life?"

"It's great! I live on a farm."

Dusk smiled. "I thought you'd live somewhere else- I mean, your mom won a million dollars."

"So did your dad."

Allison and Dusk laughed. "Yeah, but he spilt it."

Jay and Esmerelda managed to work relatively easy. "We should maybe go this way?" she said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Really think so?"

"I'm not good at this type of thing... I always feel like I'll mess up."

"I'm sure it's fine. Even if it's not there are four other pairs of our teammates."

Esmeralda smiled and they walked on down the path.

Sara, meanwhile, was saying to Jeff, "Look. Try anything on the team, I will personally hurt you." Sara's serious tone turned demanding as she questioned why he was smirking.

"You really are Heather's daughter."

"Shut up!" She glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

They began arguing again as they went deeper in the woods.

The pair to find the cabins were members of the Lions- Andy and Elsa. They were talking, when Elsa tripped. She actually hit a part of the cabin.

Drake and Dianne got there after, and he angrily held his knife to Elsa. Dianne held him back, but he still was angry at them.

When the teams got back together, there were talks about voting off Drake. He held his knife to their throats and demanded that they don't.

Meanwhile, Jay said to Esmerelda, "See? We won!" She smiled and shyly looked down.

 **Confessional**

Jay: Esmerelda is really cool, and sweet! She really should be more confident.

Drake: I will kill anyone who tries to vote against me. They know better than to do that.

Elsa: I helped win the first challenge!

 **End Confessional**

The Lions chose the good cabin, but it was destroyed by Drake and a lighter he happened to have. It was replaced with a cabin just like the other one.

It was time to vote. People took their time voting, and Chris handed out marshmallows. "Maya, Mia, Brittany, Kevin, Antonio, Jeff, Sara, Marcille!"

It was between Drake and Dianne. Drake looked like he were about to stab someone, and Dianne looked pretty pissed too.

"You caused your team the win by arriving at the cabins a little too late. You both received votes, one more than the other."

*Drake glared at the marshmallow*

*Dianne did the same*

"Drake! Dianne, you're done."

"What? But I didn't cause us the win!"

"Yeah." Brittany appeared near her. "But Drake threatened to kill us if he got voted off."

"And he's a good player." Mia piped in, smirking. "So we voted you out."

Dianne was pulled away, swearing and yelling as she went. She was heard boarding the boat of losers, and being taken off the island. Drake watched her leave after saying goodbye, then turned to the team, glaring at eveyrone there. "Who voted for me?" he demanded, holding up his knife. "Tell me!"

Everyone was too shocked to say anything. "We... don't know!" Maya quickly said. Drake held it to her neck, and Mia yelled, "Stop! Don't hurt my sister!"

Drake rolled his eyes, but took it away from Maya.

In the winner's cabin, Alice was trying to make food for everyone. She couldn't seem to do it though. Jason was questioning everyone about everything, and Esmerelda was attempting to talk to someone. Jay was considering talking to her himself, but only sat back and relaxed. Elsa was smiling and singing a quick song to herself, wishing Antonio could hear her.

"One down! How many people will be eliminated next episode? Find out next time!"


	4. Chapter 5

"Last time on Total Drama, we saw the children of former contestants! This season started off with a hunt for the cabins, which was probably the easiest challenge I've ever seen on the show, hehe. Andy and Elsa won for the Roaring Lions, and in the end, Dianne got kicked off. What will happen today?"

In the cabins, everyone was getting dressed and ready for the day. In the Eagle's cabin, Drake glared angrily at everyone and didn't talk. It was mostly quiet, and nobody was talking much- except on the girl's side, where everyone is talking.

 **Confessional**

Mia: Well, that last challenge was boring. I didn't get to plan or anything.

 **End Confessional**

Brittany sighed as she put on makeup, looking mad at the fact that Chris woke them up so early. "Ugh! I need beauty sleep! I swear, I'm going to kill him and take his job, you'll see."

Marcille faintly smiled. "At least it's easier for me here than at home."

"Huh?" Brittany looked up, confused. "What?"

"Aunt Amy. She's not here to bother me."

In the Lions cabin, everyone was already ready for the next challenge. Dusk was looking at all the nature and wildlife, and Jay was secretly planning how to survive in the woods. Allison decided to play music for everyone, and Elsa was singing along. Jason was questioning everyone around him, and Andy was talking to someone next to him. They all seemed happy about winning the first challenge.

"Good morning campers! Report to the mess hall for breakfast!" Both teams, fully dressed and ready for the day, walked and talked on the way. As they arrived, they found seats at the two tables set up for them. Dusk, trying to be nice, sat next to Esmerelda after learning that she'd been a little shy and nervous last challenge.

"Hi," she greeted as she sat down.

Esmerelda gasped, and smiled once she saw it was only Dusk. "Hey," she said back.

"Are you happy we won last challenge?"

"Yeah." She smiled as Jay sat down, and turned back to Dusk. "You?"

"Same. Sorry for saying this, but I'm surprised you're so nice."

Esmerelda sighed. "Everyone says that. My parents are the two most villainous people on the show." She offered a smile. "I'm the exact opposite of them."

Mia watched what the girls were saying, and thought to herself.

 **Confessional**

Mia: Huh, I see Esmerelda is already crushing on someone... I could use this information.

Dusk: I was a little surprised when she turned out to be so nice. I definitely like her better than her mom and dad.

 **End Confessional**

"Stupid food." Drake stabbed his food, if you could even call it that, with his knife he always had with him. "That's better."

Maya watched him nervously, a bit scared of him after he almost cut her last night. "He is scary," she whispered to Mia.

"We'll get him eliminated."

Rodrick was watching her sadly, and went back to eating. He didn't seem to mind that his food was moving.

Andy grinned as Chris entered the room. "Hey! Chris! Looking handsome today, almost like me!"

"Thank you, Andy." Brittany pouted at this, hoping to say the same thing. Chris continued talking. "I hope you watched enough of your parents on the show!" Some people looked shocked, others looked relieved like Allison, because their parents hadn't lasted long during their time on Total Drama.

Jason looked way too happy at this. He couldn't help but say, "I saw every episode! Mom made me watch them, and I can totally win this!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "... Yeah. Follow me!" The area they found themselves at was above the water at the cliff. A platform was set out to give everyone room to sit. Seats were arranged there, and one one side was the Flaming Eagles symbol. The other side had a Roaring Lions symbol. "Sit. Every time I ask you a question about the other seasons of the show, you'll have to give an answer. No 'I don't know' got it?"

"When you get it right, your team gets a point. If it's wrong, your seat gets dropped lower and lower until you land in the water. Which is filled with sharks!" Everyone gasped and looked down. "If you drop, you're out!"

Most players looked freaked out. "Great..." some of them muttered.

"Okay! Let's begin." He turned to Jeff. "Eagles first. Who got eliminated first every season they were in?" Jeff smirked.

"Give me a harder one! Zeke obviously."

Chris looked unhappy, but gave the Eagles a point. "Correct." The first Lion, Esmerelda, went next. "Okay! Name the shark that almost ate Scott." Maya and Mia looked a bit bothered at this being mentioned.

"Fang."

"The teams are tied one all!" Esmerelda's team smiled at her, and she only looked away, a bit shy.

 **Confessional**

Maya: Did you really have to mention Fang to everyone? Dad hates being reminded of it.

Jason: Those were way too easy! I should be in charge of this challenge, I'd get to ask crazy hard questions!

 **End Confessional**

"Brittany!" The girl looked up from her phone, which Chris stole from her. "Answer the question!"

"Fine," she replied and looked angrily at Chris. Her eyes turned slightly red. "What is it?"

"Who has the most episodes named after them?" Jason waved his hand, but Chris ignored it. "Don't answer this, Jason." He muttered under his breath, "Ugh. Just like Sierra."

"Uh... can I pass?" Her seat buzzed, and moved down below the platform a little bit. "Woah! Watch it, McLean!"

"Ha ha ha. Never gets old!" Brittany called, "Guys! Help me here?" Her team looked down at her with either disappointment or anger. Chris finally stopped laughing.

"It was Owen! You guys are so bad with this!" Jason said to himself, "Not all of us."

Drake narrowed his eyes. "You're home next if we lose." Brittany looked up at him, mad, and Drake looked away from her.

"Dusk!" Dusk looked up from where she was admiring the forest. "Ugh, why are you guys so distracted all the time? Anyways, here's your question: name two contestants who only competed one season."

Dusk thought for a little bit. "Umm... Mom- Dawn, and..." Chris tapped his wrist as if he wore a watch. "Uh... Brick?"

The bell dinged, giving the Lions another point. "It's two to one, with the Lions in the lead!"

Dusk sighed with relief. Chris tuerned to the next person, Drake. "Okay! Which alternate personality of Mike's broke Duncan's knife during All-Stars?" Drake fake-thought for a few seconds. "Easy, Mal! The guy is crazy cool." A few of his teammates and people on the other team looked a bit scared. Drake saw their faces. "What? He was almost a killer!"

 **Confessional**

Drake: Why does nobody here appreciate killers?

Brittany: Ugh, I hate Chris! Also, Drake is a serious psycho.

 **End Confessional**

The bell rang/dinged, and soon the teams were tied. "Jay! You're next bro." Jay nodded. "During which episode did Sky reject Dave in front of everyone?"

Jay thoguth and then said, "Pahkitew Island finale?" Chris shook his head, and Jay's seat fell to the same level as Brittany's. Esmerelda gasped, but turned back around.

"You totally like him!" Jason called to her, which made Esmerelda gasp in shock. She said, "What? Why would you say that?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Gotta agree with Fanboy over here. You do." Jason started yelling at him from across the platform. Chris made both their seats fall. "For arguing and wasting time," he said when they looked up at him in confusion. "But I'll say this- I loved with you said!"

This made both Jay and Esmerelda turn red and look away from each other, and Jason started watching them. He looked down at the sharks, and closed his eyes.

 **Confessional**

Jay: Okay, so she's cool. That doesn't mean I like her!

Esmeralda: Maybe I do... I don't know! He's just really nice. Mom and Dad, please don't get mad at me!

 **End Confessional**

Chris asked Saraphine, Andy, and Maya after. Andy was the only one to get his question right, causing the girls to lower also. "Okay! Look, this is the last question! Anyone can get it right, and you can just call out the answer. We're wasting time here, so- who did Courtney plan to take to the end according to her chart?"

Jason sighed, and thought, 'Scott.' but he couldn't say it, so he prayed that other people got it. Eventually, a handful of people called out names. Two people got it, but only one person got it first and won- Antonio. Chris friend and high-fived him. "Awesome! You win! Eagles, congratulations! Lions, ones of you is going home."

With that, all the seats dropped and everyone fell into the water. Chris laughed and said, "Never gets old! Seriously."

On the way to the cabins after the challenge, everyone talked about who to vote off- well, the Lions did. The Eagles placed bets on it.

"I bet Jay." Brittany was the first to say it.

'Why?" Mia asked.

"He was the first of them to drop, remember?"

"Oh. Well, I bet Jason." Maya nodded, agreeing with her sister.

At the cabins, the losers all stood outside. "I'll go home, probably." Jason said suddenly. "I started the fight that got me dropped."

'Yeah, but..." Andy aimed towards Jay. "What about him?"

"Don't know, dude."

Everyone on the Lions team sat around the campfire. "I will send one to you home today. One of you will never come back. Ever." They all looked around, nervous. "Marshmallows go to... Dusk, Elsa, Alice, Andy, Rodrick, Jordan, and Esmerelda." The people called smiled and picked up the marshmallows.

"Allison... you too."

She caught it excitedly, and watched the final two. "Jay, you were the first of your team to get a question wrong. Jason, you started yelling at someone and got dropped."

Chris aimed the marshmallow between them. "Which one of you is leaving?"

"Jay!" He threw Jay the marshmallow and Jaosn sighed. "Why me?" he asked.

Jordan smiled apologetically. "We got tired of you stalking us and asking us every question possible."

"Oh well." Jason sighed. "Tell me everything as soon as you can! Will Jay and Esmerelda get together? What about you and Maya?" Jordan blsuhed and pushed him down the dock. "Bye!"

The rest of the team waved goodbye, and went back to the cabins.

"Wow! That was just full of surprises! See what happens next time on Total Drama!"

 **Yay! A new chapter! What did you think? Review, and I'll see you next time! Baiiii!**


	5. Chapter 6

"Last time on Total Drama: The Second Generation, the players were quizzed on the show they're competing on. Recovering from a loss first episode, the Flaming Eagles took home first place and the Roaring Lions sent Jason the Blogger away. What happens next on Total Drama? Find out now!"

At the mess hall, all the campers sat around and ate their food. Esmeralda, after last challenge, had gotten more people to talk to her and looked very happy with her team. Dusk sat to her right, and Jay sat to her left. The whole team was happy even though they lost.

 **Confessional**

Esmerelda: People are trusting me finally! I mean, they smiled at me last challenge! Still, Jason totally embarrassed me... I was just being concerned! Jay did look good when he's wet though.

Jay: I can't believe I almost got voted off last night! I have a feeling this next challenge will test my survival skills.

Dusk: She looks so happy today! I'm glad Esmerelda has friends here.

 **End Confessional**

With the other team, Mia was watching everyone and planning ways to eliminate them. Jeff was watching her suspiciously, and Kevin was sitting alone until Sara started talking to him.

"You like it here?"

Kevin shrugged. "Eh, it's alright."

"Okay, cool." They went back to eating. Brittany sat, picking at her moving food, and Drake angrily threw a knife into it. "Hey! You could have hit me!"

"Whatever," Drake said, and went back to eating. Brittany tossed the knife across the table, and it landed right in the middle.

Antonio was chatting with anyone he could, which right now was Maya. "Maya, right?"

Maya nodded. "I know you're Antonio, you're practically an actor." Antonio nodded happily and watched as Chris entered the room.

"Good morning, campers! You ready for the challenge?" Most campers groaned at this, and went back to picking at their food, if you could even call it food. "Well, I hope you're alright being away from your cabins."

Brittany gasped. "What? I need my stuff, what are you saying McLean?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that your challenge is in the woods... for the night..." Most of the contestants sighed, happy Chris hadn't said anything worse. Jay looked especially happy. "You have to spend the night at campsite set up for you and not run off. Or get lost. If you do, and your team can't find you, you'll cause them to lose. And your team will hate you."

Esmerelda held up her hand. "Where are the campsites?"

"You'll have to find them! Since the Eagles won last time, they get this!" Chris threw a map at them, which started an argument with Drake, Jeff, and Mia about who'd get to hold it. Chris laughed at their fight. "You can bring nothing from your cabins, and only can eat what you catch, bla bla... just go." Chris walked off, leaving everyone to work.

Drake stabbed something into the table. "The other team is lucky. They have Jay on their team," he complained.

Mia glared at him and said, "And we have a map." She took it into her hands and looked at it. Jeff started complaining about who got to hold it again, but nobody seemed to really care.

Kevin said, "Just go! We're wasting time." Sara nodded in agreement. He ran towards the woods, causing everyone to follow.

The Lions were following Jay, who had the most experience in the woods. Dusk, who was a tree hugger, walked around and admired all of the plants and trees. Esmeralda motioned for her to go faster. "Come on! Dusk, over here!"

Dusk nodded and followed the team. Elsa, meanwhile, was chatting with Andy. "You like to sing?" he asked, motioning to her guitar. "And play?"

Elsa nodded. "I'm good at it too."

"That's interesting." After a while, the Lions spotted someone's camping gear. Jordan aimed his hand at it. "Guys! Over there!" The team grinned and walked over there. On the tent was a roaring lion. "It's our things, too!" He got high-fives from his team, and they all worked together to set things up.

Drake stabbed a tree. After what felt like hours, the team hadn't seen anything. Maya asked, "Mia? Are we going the right way?" Jeff wanted her expectantly, since he'd been saying that for the past hour or so. "We don't see anything," he complained to her. "See why I should have the map?"

Antonio pointed at it. Marcille looked over his shoulder. "We missed a turn!" Marcille said, pointing to the map. Mia sighed. She handed the map over to Jeff, apparently giving up.

Without speaking, they all turned around.

 **Confessional**

Mia: So I made a mistake! We'll win, and the team will be grateful for me.

Jeff: Mia makes me so mad! She seriously ruined our chances of setting up before the others. I swear, if we lose, Mia is going home.

Marcille: I kind of felt bad, seeing that and saying it in front of everyone.

Maya: I hope Mia doesn't get voted off. She's my sister! Plus, Mom will sue if she's gone.

 **End Confessional**

"The tent all set up?" Jay asked Esmerelda, who was in charge of setting it up. She nodded. Elsa pulled out her guitar. "Music anyone?" She smiled as Allison grabbed some string instrument she had somewhere. Jordan seemed to light up. "I know! Let's sing together!"

"What should we sing?" Dusk asked.

Rodrick shrugged. "Anything, really."

Jordan got a goofy smile on his face. "I know! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!" He gasped at all the shocked looks he got. "Am I the only one who watched Spongebob growing up?" He dropped the subject almost immediately. "Know what? Let's just tell scary stories."

Alice nodded, a little scared looking. "Why not?"

Jordan began his story. "It was a dark night... the moon was full..."

Meanwhile, the Eagles had just found camping supplies. Jeff beamed. "See? I found our stuff. Mia didn't." Mia crossed her arms and looked away from him. Drake grinned. "Sweet! I love dark nights!"

Brittany signed and pulled off one of her boots. "Okay. My feet totally hurt! Owww!" She rubbed at her heel and leaned against a tree. "Anyone else?"

Everyone else shook their heads. Brittany sighed again. "I am so not meant for this!"

Marcille walked up to her. "It can't be too bad."

Drake cut open the tent with his knife. He made a flap where everyone could go in and out.

 **Confessional**

Drake: I wanted to cut the whole thing! Little Miss Princess had to complain and annoy everyone!

Brittany: I need my makeup. Why does my phone have no signal? Why do my feet hurt?

 **End Confessional**

"Impressive." Jeff nodded and looked on at the flap. "I expected you to cut the tent to pieces."

"Yeah, I wanted to. You have a problem with that?" Drake held the knife to Jeff threateningly. "Do you?"

"No, I don't." Jeff backed away, right into Mia. "Watch it!"

"You watch it! You caused it!"

"How?"

Mia and Jeff started yelling back and forth, and Maya sighed. She decided to just ignore it, and start a fire.

On the Lions...

"That's all you say before he gets you!" Some of the boys and most of the girls shrieked. "I got you good!"

Dusk was hidden behind Rodrick. He pulled her out from behind him, and she offered a small smile.

Jay laughed. "Mom and Dad did that every time as I grew up."

Andy nodded. "I wish my parents had. They just want me to train and do nothing else." Elsa looked shocked. She said, "That's like... I don't even know! You should have done it just once."

Andy and Elsa quickly smiled at each other before turning away. The team just looked away from them and got warm in the fire. Esmerelda commented, "This is a good fire, Jay."

"I know. I make them a lot."

Jordan looked away from them, hiding his smile. He had a feeling they liked each other, then thought about someone else at camp, a girl he'd noticed- Maya. She was nice and pretty. He wished they were on the same team.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Allison asked suddenly, as a light drizzle of rain started to fall. "I knew it."

Elsa reached for her guitar, protecting it. The fire blew out after.

At the Eagle's campsite, Jeff and Mia had given up on arguing. The fire Maya had made only lasted seconds before it blew out in the rain. "In the tent now!" Mia demanded, and nobody questioned it as they ran in. Drake held the flap shut and the team mostly sat there.

"Why did it have to rain? This is just like season one!" Maya commented, trying to find space in the tiny tent.

Marcille gave a quick grin. "At least we're not in a tree. This could be a lot wor-" she said, but was cut off by Jeff and Mia both putting their hands on her mouth. They pulled away, embarrassed.

Maya gave a sad smile. "Whenever someone says that on Total Drama, bad things happen." Marcille nodded and shut up. Kevin and Sara were quietlty talking in the corner.

"Why are you so well... quiet?"

"I am like this, until I get mad. I also like to pick on nerds."

Sara glared. "What? Don't hurt anyone here, or I will hurt you!"

 **Confessional**

Sara: At the orphanage I live in, I always hurt people who beat up others. This time, I won't mind it either.

Kevin: What is her problem?

Maya: This blows... we're in a small tent in the rain.

 **End Confessional**

A few hours in, and the Lions were fast asleep. Jay agreed to go outside and watch for anything, and his teammates were outside or in a tent. He was almost asleep, until something caught his eye. Some kind of animal was approaching the team. He got up and ran, but wasn't fast enough and the animal, a bear by the looks of it, was close to Esmerelda. He stepped in front of her.

"What's going on?" she asked, suddenly awake. She looked terrified at the bear.

"I got it." Jay somehow directed the bear away, and in her happiness, Esmeralda hugged him. He hugged back, slightly confused.

Jordan grinned. He knew they liked each other now, it was obvious.

"What are you doing awake?" he called, acting like he'd just woken up.

"There was a bear," Jay explained for the both of them. "But it's gone."

"Okay, just don't wake me up again."

The two nodded and Jordan turned to the side and pretended to sleep.

The Eagles, on the other hand, weren't as lucky. There were arguments at night about who slept where. Sara started by insisting she had to sleep inside. Jeff and Mia both said, "No I do!" after, causing them to start yelling at the other to stop copying what they said.

The Eagles fell asleep listening to Brittany complain about the sleeping conditions and woke up in the morning.

Jeff grinned as he woke up to see Mia somehow on top of him. She got up minutes later and pulled away, disgusted. "That didn't happen," Jeff insisted.

Mia nodded. "I agree."

The whole team was all tired, but Drake was anything but. He he'd gotten the tent after a possible knife fight. "Get up! Come on, losers!"

The others, too tired to complain, took off running.

The Lions were relatively awake. "Should we put the tent away?" Dusk asked sleepily. "Should we leave it here?"

"Leave it," Jay instsed. "We're losing time." His teammates got up and followed him out of the woods.

Chris suddenly saw someone approaching the cabins. "Hello Roaring Lions!"

"We made it!" Dusk exclaimed, turning to Rodrick. He smiled faintly, and joined the team in a small celebration. The Eagles arrived after, sighing. "We lost?" Mia said between breaths. "You losers!"

 **Confessional**

Mia: I am not going home. It's not my fault they're slow runners.

Jeff: Goodbye, Mia.

 **End Confessional**

Chris grinned. "We have a winner! The Lions!"

They all grinned and some even hugged (only a few.). The team ran into the cabins to relax. "Eagles, I'll be seeing you tonight."

Everyone turned on Mia. She shrugged and looked away. Drake and a few others glared at Brittany. But the majority was against Mia.

"Elimination time!" Chris held out a plate of marshmallows. "Marshmallows go to: Maya, Jeff, Drake, Sara, Kevin, Antonio."

It was all between Brittany and Mia. Mia glared at Brittany competitively while Britt only looked nervous. Chris said, "It's a tie!"

"Who's going home?" Mia demanded.

"Well, I'm choosing! I pick... Brittany! You annoy me, Mia hasn't annoyed me, you're gone. Besides, I don't want to be sued."

Brittany sighed and boarded the boat. "I will be famous! You'll pay McLean!"

Chris only laughed and waved at her. "Bye!" Mia looked the most smug, keeping the look on her face as she waved to Brittany.

"Now! Time for some rearranging." The Lions showed up to the bonfire area, and they all were confused. "One of the Lions will become an Eagle!" The team looked at each other nervously and eventually Chris said, "Jordan! Pack your bags. You're an Eagle now!"

Jordan walked to the Eagles, where he got a high-five from Jeff and a soft smile from Maya. Mia was grinning evilly and thinking. If she could get Jordan and Maya togther, Jordan was gone and Maya possibly was eliminated. It was perfect. She put a fake smile on her face and welcomed him. "Welcome to the team Jordan," she said. "We're so happy you're here."

"What does Mia have planned? Will Jay and Esmerelda ever get together? Find out next time on Total Drama!"


	6. Chapter 7

Last time on Total Drama: The Second Generation, we had a camping challenge! Esmerelda almost got eaten by a bear, but was saved when Jay got in the way. The Eagles lost, and Brittany the spoiled princess was sent home. What happens next time? Find out now!"

Jordan nervously looked around at his new team, where only Maya seemed to talk to him. He knew Mia was watching him, and did his best not to notice. Drake was glaring at him suspiciously, and carved something inside the cabin. Jordan sighed.

"Hey Jordan. Anything wrong?" Maya asked from behind. "You don't look too happy."

Jordan turned back around. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he looked at something behind Maya.

At the other cabin, Jay and Esmerelda were chatting while Dusk watched Rodrivk, who seemed upset. He wasn't really talking to her, either. Dusk gave up and walked towards the two of them near the beds.

"Hi!" she said.

Esmerelda waved. "Hi Dusk."

Elsa was taking with Andy, and occasionally playing music. He said, "You play really well."

"Thanks." She looked away, blushing. Allison walked over.

"Great music, Elsa." Esa smiled.

Chris walked up to them, followed by Chef, who wore a suit and tie in black. His skin was seemingly covered in white sheets, but you could tell he was under there. "Good morning campers! Noticed Chef's outfit?"

Jeff and Jordan looked at each other. Jeff spoke first. "Is he dressed as..."

 **Confessional**

Jeff: No way. I never thought I'd see the day where Chef dressed as Slendy!

Jordan: Just... wow.

 **End Confessional**

"Yep! Met Chef-erman!" Most of the campers facepalmed and looked away, rolling their eyes. "Still good at naming!" he said proudly.

"Ugh," Mia said while eyeing Chef. "Quit the naming."

Chris glared. "Whatever! Chef is dressed as Slenderman. See those woods?" He aimed his arm into the forest where they'd camped for the night last challenge. "There are eight-"

"Pages. And you have to work to find them, while Slender comes searching for us," Jeff finished for him. He gestured to Chef's outfit. "I got this."

Chris only sighed. "Fine. Just start. Chef, let the kids have a head start." Chef nodded and fixed the sheets on his face.

Jay was already looking at a tree, where he would climb if anyone tried to get him. Esmereleda wasn't too far behind him, followed by Dusk and Allison. "Find hiding places you can get to easily," he called down, "then search for pages."

The girls, and everyone else on the team, nodded and went seperate ways. Dusk caught up with Esmerelda and asked, "Want to hide together?" She nodded, and ran next to Dusk as they searched.

"Think he'll... catch...us?" Dusk asked once they were tired and leaning against a tree. "I... hope not."

Meanwhile, Sara was ready to fight Chef and win. She kept watch, and slowly moved through the dark woods. Suddenly, a dark shadow ran by her. She took off running, and didn't look back.

Rodrick was just walking, and it didn't look like he cared much. When Chef (Slenderman) ran towards him, he faced him and said, "I get it. I'm out," and walked away.

Chef muttered to himself, "I work hard to scare these kids..." and stalked off to find other players.

Kevin was going alone, and placed his arm against a tree to slow himself. Something fell off of it. Chris's voice rang out, '"Eagles: one!"

Jordan managed to work with Maya, and they were walking and calmly looked around them. Maya looked a bit scared.

Kevin looked about ready to beat up Slender, while looking for pages on trees. 'There are so many trees here..." he said to himself.

 **Confessional**

Kevin: How will I find any pages when it's so dark and the forest is so big?

Maya: I hope we don't lose.

 **End Confessional**

Antonio looked like he was doing alright, he didn't look too scared or anything. Suddenly, his arm brushed against something- one of the pages. The speaker nearby said, "The Eagles have two, and the Lions have zero!"

Jeff laughed to himself and said, "Glad I'm not on that team." Something brushed by him, and he looked around, trying to seem tough to cover up his fear. Suddenly, he was grabbed by someone. "Looks like the Eagles have lost a member!"

The Lions looked happy about that, while the Eagles looked either mad or upset. Jordan said, "Will he be alright?"

Maya calmly said, "Trust me, Chris wouldn't hurt anyone too badly." Jordan nodded. They moved on, and the woods got darker.

Meanwhile, Dusk and Esmerelda were done hiding and were onto searching. Esmerelda called, "Dusk, look!" and held up a page from a tree. The girls smiled and cheered, and the rest of the team joined in. "Three pages have been found!" came Chris's voice over the speakers.

"Ugh!" Drake stabbed something in a tree, sliding the knife down. "Wait... I got one!" he said, holding up a half-ripped paper. "Three-one, Eagles!"

Maya happily hugged Jordan. "A few more, and we win!" Jordan looked surprised, but hugged her back. He said, "I know we will."

Mia wasn't having much luck, and decided to sit back and rest.

Alice, Elsa and Allison agreed to team up. "Found anything?" Elsa asked. "No," Alice replied.

Allison commented, "We'll never win."

Elsa gave her a soft smile. "Sure we can! We will!" Her hand suddenly felt something papery against a tree. "We already found a page!"

"Three-two, Eagles!"

Andy and Jay had found each other, and were helping each other search for pages. Jay was a little scared, since the trees were making the space around them narrower, plus Slender was chasing after them. Andy suddenly said, "Look!" He didn't see Jay anywhere, and said, "Jay?"

Chris's voice came out of the speakers again. "Jay has been captured, and Andy found a page! The score is three all!"

Esmerelda seemed to drop her page. Dusk asked, "Are you alright?" and handed the page back to her.

"Oh, yeah I am."

 **Confessional**

Esmerelda: I hope Jay is alright...

 **End Confessional**

"Well, we're tied! If we get one more page, we win!" Dusk said, hoping to make Esmerelda feel better. When she saw her friend smile, Dusk said, "Let's keep going."

Esmerelda nodded.

Marcille wandered around alone, hoping not to get caught and find the page that would help her team win. She accidentally stepped on something, and saw that her footprint happened to be printed onto a page. She picked it up, and the announcement came: "The Eagles win!"

The Eagles cheered. Jordan and Maya hugged in excitement, and pulled away with embarrassment. Mia stood by and watched them, smirking to herself.

The Lions sighed. The teams headed to the mess hall for the end of the challenge. There at the tables were Jeff, Rodrick, Jay, and everyone who was caught. Esmerelda smiled when she saw Jay was alright, and Jordan waved to his brother.

"Thanks to Marcille, the Flaming Eagles won the challenge and the Roaring Lions are sending someone home... if this wasn't a reward challenge!" The campers gasped. "Yep!"

Jeff looked like he were about to scream, and Jordan held onto him to keep him from beating up Chris. "For winning, the Eagles get to spend the whole night on a cruise boat! Here it is now."

The team ran out, almost tripping over each other.

 **Confessional**

Jeff: After all Chris has done to us, this is awesome. I had to run before everyone else got there.

Maya: That hug with Jordan was a complete accident... right? What am I saying?

 **End Confessional**

With the Lions, they were enjoying time in their cabin without the other team to bother them. Dusk was looking out at the night sky, Allison was sitting on her bed relaxing, Jay and Esmerelda were taking to each other, and almost the whole team was watching them. Rodrick was also laying on his bed, thinking about Mia. Alice and Andy were getting to know each other, and Elsa was playing her guitar and singing to herself.

It was mostly calm and quiet. Eventually, Alice went to talk to Dusk and Andy joined Elsa. "You're really good," he said. "Wait, did I say that before?"

Elsa giggled. "I don't remember, but thank you."

"No problem," Andy said as they started chatting with one another.

"That's it for another episode! What happens next? Find out on Total Drama: The Second Generation!"

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the episode, and if you have suggestions for the story, feel free to PM and tell me! Bye! :3**


End file.
